The present invention relates to a new and distinct Cercis plant, botanically known as Cercis canadensis, commercially referred to as Eastern Redbud and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘JN7’.
The new Cercis plant originated from an open-pollination in Belvidere, Tenn. of an unidentified proprietary selection of Cercis canadensis, not patented, as the female, or seed, parent with an unknown selection of Cercis canadensis as the male, or pollen, parent. The new Cercis plant was discovered and selected by the Inventors as a single plant within the progeny of the stated open-pollination in a controlled nursery environment in Belvidere, Tenn. in the fall of 2007.
Asexual reproduction of the new Cercis plant by bud grafting onto a proprietary seedling Cercis rootstock in a controlled environment in Belvidere, Tenn. since 2008 has shown that the unique features of this new Cercis plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.